Flaky's Anguish
by Aouzy
Summary: Flaky has been kidnapped by Flippy and has been strapped to the walls in his basement. He intends to torture her. Will Flaky survive? There is no shipping in this story, FlakyxFlippy is not canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Flaky's Anguish**

Flaky opened her eyes, her head throbbed. "Ugh, w-where am I?" She weakly stuttered. She tried to hold her head but her arms were strapped to the wall and so were her legs. "H-Hello?" She called out. It was hard for her to see, her eyes had been swollen. What she did see, was a short shadowy figure. It was putting 3 jars onto a table and then it turned around. Flaky tried her hardest to get her eyes open all the way. The figure approached her and pulled her eyelids open. It taped them so that they would stay open. Flaky's eyes started to focus and she saw 2 angry green eyes staring down at her.

It was Flippy. Her already open eyes somehow widened even more. "Fl-Flippy?" She squeaked. "Yeeeeees?" He replied in a deep booming voice. Flaky was too stunned to say anything. Flippy laughed and picked up a knife. "I'm going to have some fun with you," He said as if he was answering a question she never asked. He poked her chest with the knife, blood started to drip from the hole.

**I will continue if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

Flippy poked her forehead and watched the blood trickle from it. Flaky sneezed as the blood tickled her nose. Flippy licked the blood off her nose and up to her forehead, messing up the fur on her face. Flaky was still exhausted. Flippy took notice of this, "Here, I'll wake you up," He said. Flippy wanted to start out easy and then go more extreme. He grabbed her head and started to bash it on the wall. The back of her head was bleeding, her blood was darker than her fur.

"Oh look, you got my wall all bloody!" He said, "Now you have to clean that all up!" He started to wipe the walls with her head, scraping it against the bumpy concrete walls. This just made her bleed more. "S-stop! P-Please!" She cried. Flippy laughed and mocked her. He took his knife and cut off her eyelids, so she could see everything that was going to happen to her. "I want you to be awake for the whole thing," He said throwing her eyelids away. Flippy rubbed one of her eyeballs and she cringed.

He took the knife up to her eye and teased her by waving it in front of her eye. Flaky saw her horrified expression in the reflection of the knife. Flippy put down the knife and went for the scissors.

"Why is he doing this?" She thought to herself.


	3. The first jar

Flippy pulled her head back and began to cut her quills off. When he was done, she didn't even look like a porcupine anymore. He grabbed a jar and opened it. He looked inside and quickly covered the top. He brought it over to her and stuck it on her eye. What Flaky saw was wasps. Flippy smiled as he started to tap the jar.

The wasps started to get angry, some of them went to where the tapping was coming from. All the others went to her eye, the only thing they could sting. She screamed as the wasps stung her eye. Flippy laughed evilly and took it off her eye, and put the top back on it.

Her eye was swollen again, even more so. It was about to pop out of it's socket. Flippy grabbed it and squeezed it. The bumps on her eye burst out with blood. Flippy took a quill off the ground and stabbed the eye with it.

Flaky gritted her teeth, she tried to be strong and not scream for him. It is what he wanted. "Now what next?" He asked himself. He casually walked over to get the knife again. "First, I'll make sure you won't escape." He said walking over to the chains. He started to cut her paws off. He kicked them away when they fell to the ground.

Flaky screamed as loud as she could "HEEEEEEEELP!" "Shut up!" He yelled back slapping her in the face. Flippy forced her mouth and grabbed her tongue. Flaky started to cry when Flippy chopped it off. She screamed again but this time it turned into a gurgle as the blood gushed from where the tongue had been cut out.

Flippy immediately thought of an idea, he taped her mouth closed. Flaky's cheeks grew with the blood filling the inside of her mouth. She forced herself to swallow the blood.

"Why?" She muffled through the tape. Flippy ripped it off. "Because," he began, "You're my best friend, and I wanted to spend some more time with you!" He turned toward the other two jars.

"W-W-Wha's eh 'ose?" She tried to talk without her tongue. "Some more fun," He replied opening the second jar.


	4. The next 2 jars

He opened the jar and took out a.. peanut. Flaky kept her mouth closed. She was extremely allergic to peanuts. Flippy forced her mouth open and shoved it down her throat. Her face felt strange, she broke out into a purple rash. Her mouth swelled up and she bloated, her arms and legs bloated too much, and broke the chains.

She fell flat on her face to the ground. Flippy laughed and turned her onto her back. He grabbed the third jar. "For so long I wanted to get away from you all" He started to explain. "You all make me go crazy and it hurts." He opened the jar "That's why I'm getting rid of you all." He turned the jar. "One by one..." Blood spilled onto Flaky's face. A few hard and soft objects landed on her face as well.

"You see?" He said picking up a bloodied yellow rabbit ear. "You and your friends!" Flaky wasn't as bloated now and she looked to see: An eye, two large teeth and a pink hand. She was crying now.

Flippy raised a knife over Flaky and she started to panic. She hesitated as Flippy was about to stab her. She rolled over and grabbed a quill with her nubs and threw it at Flippy, she got him in the eye. Flippy covered his eye and Flaky rolled over to take another quill. She stabbed him in the stomach and he fell over.

Flaky crawled out of the basement and up the stairs, she had trouble opening the door, she could not use her stumps to open it. So she put her mouth on the knob and turned it. Flaky spit down the stairs. She could hear Flippy growling. She ran out the door and made it outside. She cried tears of joy but she still needed to be fixed up.

She ran to a hospital. It was the middle of the night, and so not many people were outside at the time. She tripped a couple of times on the way and had a hard time getting back up, but soon enough she made it to the hospital. She walked in and passed out on the floor.


	5. It was all over

Flaky opened her eyes, her head throbbed. "Ugh, w-where am I?" She weakly stuttered. She felt her head. She wanted to scratch her head but it was wrapped up in bandages. "It's okay." A female's voice said. "Yo-o-o-o-u are g-o-o-o-o-o-oing to be oka-a-a-a-a-a-ay" Lammy bleated to her. "Yo-o-o-o-o-o-u lo-o-o-oked pretty b-e-e-e-e-e-e-at up!" Flaky just stared at her. "Try to blink!" Lammy smiled. Flaky tried it, it hurt, but she could finally close her new eyelids and eye. "You're also in l-u-u-u-u-u-uck!" Lammy cheerfully baa'd. "We also go-o-o-o-o-o-ot you a new tongue! A stra-a-a-a-a-anger donated one this morning, we're not su-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ure why bu-u-u-u-u-ut it was nice of them to d-o-o-o-o that!" Flaky's stomach growled. "I s-e-e-e-e-e-e-e you're hungry, I'll b-e-e-e-e ba-a-a-a-ack!" She said leaving the room.

Flaky smiled, it was all over. She closed her eyes again, but not for long. She heard Lammy scream and make a choking sound. Flaky opened her eyes and saw Flippy standing at the door. Flaky screamed as he lunged at her.

_**It was all over.**_


End file.
